


HQ!!/HP

by ImPanDuh



Series: HighQuality!! hogwarts au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, but not really, first fic, some sexual jokes I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 18,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh
Summary: This will be a series of one shots of our babies, the Haikyuu characters, in the Harry Potter universe and their time in Hogwarts.(Discontinued)





	1. Houses

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, this is my first time doing this, am I doing this right, i have no idea

Gryffindor:  
Aone(Halfblood/Beater/Prefect)  
Tsutomu(Muggleborn/Chaser)  
Ushijima(Pureblood/Chaser)  
Shibayama(Halfblood/Extra-Keeper)  
Inuoka(Halfblood/Extra-Chaser)  
Lev(Halfblood/Chaser)  
Yaku(Muggleborn/Keeper/Prefect)  
Tanaka(Halfblood/Beater)  
Daichi(Halfblood/Seeker|Captain)

Alisa(Halfblood/former Chaser/Prefect)  
Akane(Halfblood)  
Saeko(Halfblood)

Slytherin:  
Futakuchi(Halfblood/Extra-Beater)  
Shirabu(Pureblood/Seeker)  
Semi(Halfblood/Extra-Chaser)  
Tendou(Pureblood/Keeper)  
Taketora(Halfblood/Beater)  
Kuroo(Pureblood/Beater)  
Kunimi(Halfblood/Chaser)  
Iwaizumi(Halfblood/Chaser)  
Oikawa(Muggleborn/Chaser|Captain)  
Suga(Pureblood/Extra-Seeker/Prefect)  
Kindaichi(Halfblood/Extra-Beater)  
Yahaba(Pureblood/(Extra-)Chaser/Prefect)  
Akiteru(Pureblood/former Chaser) (Yahaba and Kunimi are relatively often switched out)

Ravenclaw:  
Leon(Halfblood/Beater)  
Akaashi(Halfblood/Chaser|Captain/Prefect)  
Nobuyuki(Muggleborn/Beater)  
Kenma(Halfblood/Seeker)  
Matsukawa(Halfblood/Chaser/Prefect)  
Hanamaki(Halfblood/Chaser)  
Kiyoko(Halfblood/Prefect)  
Tsukishima(Pureblood/Keeper/Prefect)  
Ennoshita(Muggleborn/Extra-Chaser)  
Konoha(Halfblood/Extra-Beater)  
Kawanishi(Halfblood/Extra-Chaser)

Hufflepuff:  
Terushima(Halfblood)  
Koganegawa(Muggleborn/Chaser)  
Moniwa(Halfblood/Prefect)  
Bokuto(Muggleborn/Chaser|Captain)  
Kyoutani(Halfblood/Extra-Chaser/Werewolf)  
Watari(Muggleborn/Extra-Keeper/Prefect)  
Yachi(Muggleborn)  
Yamaguchi(Muggleborn/Beater/Prefect)  
Hinata(Halfblood/Seeker)  
Kageyama(Pureblood/Chaser)  
Nishinoya(Muggleborn/Keeper)  
Asahi(Pureblood/Beater)  
Mai(Halfblood/Prefect)  
Yukie(Halfblood)  
Komi(Muggleborn/Extra-Beater)

Teachers:  
Ukai jr.(Pureblood/DADA|Gryffindor house teacher)  
Ukai(Pureblood/Headmaster)  
Nekomata(Halfblood/Charms)  
Washijo(Pureblood/Transfiguration|Slytherin house teacher)  
Manabu(Halfblood/History of Magic)  
Irihata(Halfblood/Potions|Ravenclaw house teacher)  
Sadayuki(Muggleborn/Herbology)  
Oiwake(Halfblood/Care for magical Creatures)  
Takeda(Muggleborn/Mugglestudies|Divinations|Hufflepuff house teacher)


	2. Getting lost somewhere(KageHina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First years Kageyama and Hinata get lost on their way to class

Helplessly two very confused Hufflepuff first years ran through the giant halls of Hogwarts. They've been trying to find their classroom for quite some time already, but just couldn't find their way.

"Dumbass! Dumbass Hinata!", the ravenet bellowed at his classmate. 

"What? How is it my fault?", the shorter one yelled back. 

"You said to turn left, when we should have obviously turned right at the last staircase." 

The two continued bickering loudly in the empty hallway, the minutes ticking by and making them later and later for class.  
They both huffed, deciding to postpone their dispute for later wnd continuing down the halls.

"I think we need to go down these stairs"

"Left! Left!"

"Right!"

"Up the stairs!"

"Shit! Why do these bloody stairs move?!"

In short, they got horribly lost and horribly late for class. The portraits and ghosts weren't much help. They stood especially long in front of a portrait called 'Little Giant', a quidditch player with black, unruly hair that had his back turned to them at all times and his robes sported the number 10. Hinata stood in front of it and gawked at it, his eyes getting all sparkly. 

Their next class probably already started, since students started to fill the halls again. Chatter resounded and the sound of steps filled these parts of the castle. 

Bickering the two Hufflepuff first years didn't notice the crowd and bumped into another student.  
Fear began to rise in their kind hearts as they noticed the dark emerald and black of the other students robes. 

"W-waah! Sorry! We're so sorry!! - Apologize Bakageyama!", Kageyama had frozen in fear, all color draining from his face, while Hinata fumbled for an apology.  
They heard the older student - probably a third year - chuckle as he pat Hinatas bright head. 

"No problem, don't worry!", the grey haired Slytherin smiled brightly at them. Both of the first years calmed down and relaxed immediately.  
"Uh- um. Can you tell us, where we need to go for Transfiguration?", Hinata asked slowly. The older ones smile faltered a bit and he dropped his hand from Hinatas head. 

"You... need to go to the Transfiguration classroom of the first years, right?", the Slytherin hesitated. Hinata and Kageyama nodded.

"That's on the other side of the castle..."

"WHAAAT??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, if you've got any tips on how I could improve my writing or staying in character, please tell


	3. Pet names(Slytherin team)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slytherins quidditch team having fun after training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third years are in seventh year here

"Oi! Trashykawa! Hurry it up!" Iwaizumi yelled across the changing room. Oikawa stood not too far away from him, buttoning his uniform shirt. He winced slightly at the loud tone his boyfriend used, as he was shekel out of his thoughts. 

Slytherins quidditch captain heard snickering behind him and turned to glare at his red headed teammate. "That your pet name, Oikawa?", Tendou asked mockingly, bending his back and neck in a weird way to look at the chaser. A smirk played along his lips as he watched Oikawa upside down. 

The brunet pouted as snickers and chuckles were heard around the room.  
"Not like that stupid Gryffindor of yours has a pet name for you!", Oikawa childishly stuck his tongue out at Slytherins Keeper.  
Tendou looked mock offended and placed a hand on his chest, as if he'd been stabbed. 

"Well, Daichi does call me sugar sometimes", Suga jumped at the chance, since his boyfriend, Daichi, was Gryffindors quidditch captain.  
"Aone isn't really one for words, so I'm lucky enough, when he says my actual name", Futakuchi sighed and shaked his head dissapointedly, his hands lifted to both his sides, palms up. The two substitute players high fived and grinned at each other. 

Iwaizumi sighed and resigned himself to having to spend more time in the stinky locker room. Tendou was full on smirking at Oikawa now, his body upright, but back still twisted, so he could look at the other players in the locker room. Kuroo couldn't hold his laughter anymore and clenched at his sides to keep from toppling over - which totally failed. 

Oikawa pouted again, glaring at the bed headed Beater. "What about you, huh? I bet Megane-chan hasn't got a nickname for you!", the captain tried defending himself.  
Kuroo caught himself after a minute, a hand still supporting him against the locker. Yamamotos shoulders next to Kuroo tensed already in dread as a smirk found its way onto the Beaters cat like features. Tetsurou turned his head slowly to Oikawa, eyes half lidded in a sultry way. 

"Daddy", the Slytherins deep voice answered his teammates former question. A grin and more amused than seducing emotion broke out on Kuroos face, as he watched the locker room fall into chaos. 

Kindaichi was sputtering at his upperclassman and blushing red from the tips of his ears down to his collarbones. 

Kunimi had a light blush present on his face and hurried up slightly with changing. 

Suga and Futakuchis laughter filled the room as they were holding onto each other's arms.

Tendou smirked and left out an appreciative hum at the new teasing material for the Ravenclaw Keeper, who Satori had claimed as his rival. 

Iwaizumis face was coated in a heavy blush and his body leant against the wall tensed up. 

Semi run a hand down his face in exasperation and Shirabu and Shigeru froze, small colors of red dusting their cheeks. 

Taketora sighed, apparently already used to this and Oikawa just stared with an open mouth at the older Beater of the team. 

"Kuroo, please keep this PG-rated, there are children present", Suga squeezed out between laughter and vaguely pointed at Shirabu, Yahaba, Kunimi and Kindaichi with his hand that wasn't clutching at Futakuchi.  
Kuroo laughed, holding himself up with a hand on the locker. 

"Do you guys have pet names for each other?", Tendou asked as everyone had calmed down and stared at Kunimi and Kindaichi with his big eyes, studying them. Kunimis expression was neutral again, but at the question Kindaichi started looking like he was about to faint. 

"K-Ku-", Kindaichi muttered and was immediately interupted by Kunimi. "Turnip", the stoic chaser spoke up, announcing his nickname for Kindaichi to everyone. 

Snorts resounded in the room and Kindaichi quickly pulled his black - emerald school robes over in embarrassment. Kunimi gave him an apologetic look. 

Oikawa strode over to Yahaba and Shirabu, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. "So~ speak up, what about you two?", the captain sang and tightened his arm around the seekers shoulder, who tried to escape him and scowled up at him. 

"Wha? Kyoutani and I don't have nicknames for each other!", Yahaba protested, a bit off-standing about their relationship in front of others, even though they've been dating for a year.

"Sure, and you didn't call him Kyou that one time in Herbology", Shirabu said, taking none of his teammates bullshit. Yahaba flushed, showing Shirabu the finger and whispered a quiet 'f*ck you'. 

Oikawa looked appalled at the language his junior used and slapped Shigerus shoulder lightly. "Language, young man", Yahaba rolled his eyes, but smiled, tying his tie. "So~ what about you, Shirabu, any pet names for Goshiki~?", Tendou joined in on harassing the two younger students, slinging his arm over Shirabus shoulder from the other side, over Oikawas arm. Satori wiggled his eyebrows at the younger student, when Shirabu frowned at him. 

Shirabu glared at the Keeper giving a simple 'no' as answer. "But Shira~", Yahaba whined, wrapping his arm around Shirabu waist and giving a fake pouty face and blinked his eyelashes an unnecessary amount. Oikawa and Tendou laughed at the hilarious reveal of Goshikis pet name for Shirabu. 

"Revenge is a dish best served cold", Suga piped in, chuckling, pulling his cloak over his shoulders. 

Laughing and grumbling, the Slytherins filtered out of the locker room and went along their way to their dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Semi and Taketora are in the forever alone corner)
> 
> I feel like some characters are pretty ooc, sorry ^^' 
> 
> This was pretty fun to write though, so... hope you enjoyed it too


	4. Patching each other up(AsaNoya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hufflepuff won the quidditch cup and Asahi and Noya are beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third years in their sixth year, second years in fifth year

The light shone low over the magical castle as the sun set low over the black lake.  
The Quidditch pitch was cast in an array of orange, yellow and red colors; standing there on its lonesome, no hint left of the loud cheers or the final game played there before.

Happy chatter and some quiet groans of defeat resounded from the great hall in which a feast was held for the glorious winners of the quidditch cup. The Hufflepuff table cheered and sung; a student with dyed, blonde hair, undercut and a tongue piercing danced on the table, the pumpkin juice(though many people doubted it was only that) in his goblet spraying everywhere. 

The teams owl-like captain joined him and together they sung a song about their victory that they randomly improvised. Even though the pierced student didn't even play. 

But down many hallways, where the loud chatter was nothing more than a whisper, a couple happily sat together, celebrating their win in the hospital wing. 

Both had taken a few Quaffles and Bludgers too much to the face and every other part of their body, carrying bruises all over their bodies. 

The smaller of the two Hufflepuffs was trying his best to keep quiet and hide his pain as his significant other fussed over the split lip and a missing tooth. 

The Keeper had taken a Quaffle directly to the face, when he found he couldn't move quickly enough, to avoid it or stop it otherwise. 

He just tried grinning at the gentle giant in front of him, swallowing the pain and boasted about how he didn't let even one ball pass him. 

The big Beater smiled gently at his boyfriend and dipped cotton on his bleeding lip. Nishinoya pulled Asahis hands from his face and around him, grinning. The older just kept smiling enveloping his small boyfriend in a hug, climbing into the bed to pull Noya on his lap. Yuu hummed in approval, cuddling into Asahis big, strong arms. 

A moment later the mediwitch came in and patched them up properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuugh, this is so shoooort


	5. Hospital visits(Hufflepuff team)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets hurt during a quidditch game and his teammates visit him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First years in fourth year  
> Second years in fifth   
> And third years in sixth

"Hinata! Are you okay?", Nishinoya came yelling into the hospital wing followed by the rest of the team, stopping by the bright headed seekers bed. 

In his chase for the snitch in the match earlier, Hinata hadn't noticed the rings serving as goals and crashed - despite Ravenclaws Keeper, Tsukishima, warning him - head first into the posts. He still caught the snitch and somehow didn't fall of his broom, but went unconscious as he landed. 

The team gathered around their Seekers bedside. Kageyama and Kyoutani kept their distance, though. Bokuto was crying out how cool Hinata was and moving his arms around wildly, worried tears running down his cheeks. Watari tried his best to calm the captain down and at least got him to stop throwing his arms around and dry of his tears and snot. 

Asahi checked the smaller ones temperature, the back of his giant hand covering most of his forehead and eyes.  
Nishinoya started gushing now too and Watari glared at him. 

Hinata let out a sigh of relief as the weight disappeared from his head as Asahi retreated his hand. But a blush quickly spread across his cheeks as he saw Kageyamas worried gaze. 

They held eye contact for a moment, everything around them getting quiet. Kageyamas eyes were such a deep blue, it had Hinata mesmerized. The raven hair was messy from flying in impossible heights and chasing the Quaffle. Hinata wondered if Kageyama saw something similar in him. 

Apparently it was only quiet for Hinata and Kageyama, because Watari worriedly waved his hand in front of Shouyous eyes. "Hinata, Hinata, are you okay?", the small baldie asked, gazing anxiously at the Seeker, biting his bottom lip. "How many fingers am I holding up, Shouyou?", Noya butted in loudly, his one hand supporting him on the bed, his other in front of Hinata. The sudden movement made the ginger dizzy and he needed a moment to recollect himself. He swore he heard a small "Noya!" coming from Watari as he reprimanded his teammate. 

"Get out, please. Hinata needs rest now, you're all too loud", the mediwitch announced and ushered everyone outside. When the whole team was outside, Hinata laid back into the fluffy pillows and heaved a sigh. He was so done for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, pet names is probably the longest chapter you'll get...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this though^^


	6. Scar worship(Kyouhaba)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba sneaks into Kyoutanis room after the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're in their fifth or maybe sixth year

A heavy sigh escaped Kyoutanis lips as he felt long, deft fingers digging into his tan skin.   
He laid on his stomach on his black and yellow bed. Yahaba, who had sneaked into the Hufflepuff dorms, was hovering above him. 

Kyoutanis roommates were in the common room, - maybe or maybe not - studying for upcoming exams. 

The full moon had just passed and Kyoutanis muscles still ached from the terrible transformation. A few new scars had joined the old ones on his body that night. 

Yahaba and Watari were the only ones beside the teachers who knew of Kyoutanis condition; and since then Yahaba was trying to be gentler with his yearmate. He would always find excuses as to why Kyoutani couldn't join them in class, when other classmates asked or help the werewolf with his homework and classes.

Also, the massage(and Yahaba sneaking into Hufflepuffs dorm for it) became a thing quickly. Kyoutani shuddered as Yahaba fingers accidentally brushed over a too fresh scar softly. A light groan of pain came out of the bleached blonds mouth and he glared over his shoulder at the Chaser straddling him. 

"Sorry", Yahaba quickly apologized, retreating his hands from that spot and massaging Kyoutanis shoulders instead.   
A moment of silence came over them again.

Yahaba rubbed his thumbs in circles underneath Kentarous neck, before the Chasers hands traveled down again. He was avoiding the newer scars to the best of his ability.   
His fingers started working on Kyoutanis hips, before he broke the comfortable silence hanging over them. "You've got quite a lot new scars, huh", his voice was soft, just above a whisper, as to not break the peaceful atmosphere. Kyoutanis ears perked at that, not often hearing the others voice like this and relishing in the tone; it was a nice contrast to the yelling he mostly heard. 

The werewolf caught himself though and forced his mouth to move, in order to give an answer. "Dunno, I don't really care 'bout 'em", he mumbled out, too lazy to talk properly, hoping the other heard and understood him so he wouldn't have to repeat himself. 

Kyoutani felt Yahaba move on top of him and suddenly felt lips against one of his scars; it dragged from his left shoulder down to the middle between his shoulder blades. 

Kyoutani was startled as he felt Yahabas soft lips move along the scar lightly and the former shivered at the weird contact. When Yahaba came to the end of the scar, he sat up again. "I noticed five new ones, though there are definitely more...", the soft mumble left Shigerus lips, as he sat up again. 

His left hand came up to stroke across the scar lightly, causing another shiver to run down Kyoutanis spine. "One", the Chaser softly counted, his other hand moving to a smaller scar on Kyoutanis right hip. 

"Two", Kyoutani relished in the soft sound of Yahabas voice and couldn't help the small whimper that escaped him. 

"Three", Yahaba counted slowly as his   
left hand moved to another scar just below the first one. 

Kyoutani clenched his eyes shut, hands grabbing at the black and yellow sheets of his bed. Yahaba let out a soft sigh and gave a small kiss to the back of the blond and black head. 

His right hand moved to Kyoutanis right arm, over the back and shoulder, down to the forearm, caressing another new scar.  
"Four", he whispered against the hair, his left hand coming up to turn Kyoutanis head towards him.

"Five", Yahaba counted the last new scar he found and stroked across the scar, that went along Kyoutanis cheekbone, with his thumb.

Kyoutani opened his golden eyes now, full of unshed tears. Yahaba shushed him quietly, leaning closer, foreheads touching.  
The werewolf shifted beneath him, so he was lying on his back beneath his yearmate. Kyoutani wrapped his arms around Yahabas neck, a soft sob leaving his lips. 

Yahaba kissed the corner of his mouth once, before leaning back a bit. His eyes searched for any kind of disapproval or hatefulness; but finding nothing but the pain of the transformation and absolute love for Yahaba in the brimming eyes.   
Smiling softly the Chaser leant forwards, lips barely touching. Kyoutani made the final move, pressing his lips desperately against Yahabas.

While Yahaba couldn't help Kyoutani during the full moon, he could at least sooth Kyoutani in the aftermath.  
And that's all Kyoutani really needed then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Kyouhaba! It's so hard for me to find good stories for them, since I think Yahaba would top...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Making fun of each other(Taketora&Tanaka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taketora and Tanaka make fun of one another in Potions and mess up. Feat Futakuchi and Aone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're in their third or fourth year.

The two rival Beaters glared at each other from across the shared table in the dark, wet dungeons in which the potions classes were held.  
Tanaka was making faces, making fun of Taketoras slim eyes by pulling his own long, making low hissing noises that were supposed to sound like a snake.

The bald Gryffindor stopped immediately and put on a serious face on, as if he was concentrating, when their teacher, Irihata passed by and looked after their Potions. "Your potion is already forming bubbles, put the rattails in now, Tanaka", he instructed and continued on. 

Tanaka gathered the cut off rattails and put them in his old cauldron, glaring at Taketora the whole time.

Taketora was pushing down his bleached Mohawk now, mocking Tanakas bald head and imitating Tanakas glare.  
Gryffindors Beater was giving Slyhterins a look that clearly said "come at me, (shitty) city boy". 

Futakuchi - sitting at a table beside them - snickered loudly. Aone next to the mischievous boy gave them a look. Irihata turned from a Gryffindors cauldron away to turn to the three and glared at them to be quiet.   
Just when Tanaka and Taketora were about to apologize-

A potion exploded. 

Taketora hadn't paid attention to his cauldron and let his potion bubble on so much that it build up and buld up and eventually- exploded. 

Both Tanaka and Taketora were covered in green slime now. Ryuu was trying to wipe slime from his face, but his sleeves and hands were completly covered too. Toras hands cae down from his mohawk and wiped his ex-potion from his eyes, that he had thankfully closed just in time. 

Futakuchi laughed like an idiot and had to hold onto the table to not fall over. He squeezed words out that sounded a lot like "Tanaka looks good with Slytherin colors". Aone patted his back, like one would d when someone was choking on something. Futakuchi gwaked and coughed, looking up to complain about Aones strong hands.

Tanaka glared at Futakuchi for the comment and rolled up his sleeves, ready to punch a female dog. Irihata coughed into his hands, getting the attention from the four in a matter of milliseconds. Fear painted their faces, except for Aones, who is incapable of emotions. 

"Detention, all three of you. Tanaka and Taketora, you can go and change, but come back later to clean up the rest. Everyone else, go back to your Potions."

Tanaka and Taketora glared at each other the whole time outside, until they had to part ways to their respective dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahaha... i really don't know what to say to this. 
> 
> Hope you liked it.


	8. Death of someone close(Kyouhaba)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani has terrible nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in their sixth or seventh year

Sweat was running down his tan skin and everything hurt. His legs ached, his head was spinning, his stomach had long since turned upside down. Desperate he run across the fields, past a hut and straight into the forbidden forest. He felt the form of his legs shift, making him stop running.

It hurts, it hurts. 

Tears were running down his cheeks and his arms were transforming slowly. His body shifted and transformed, his sane mind being pushed back and werewolf instincts taking over. 

Just as his transformation was fully completed, he heard his name being called. 

It was that same, soft voice that sent shivers down his spine. His sane mind wanted to scream, yell at Yahaba for following him... cry out for help. 

But his werewolf instincts were in control now, and those focused in on Yahaba. They didn't see him as that talented, awfully kind but also kind of a dick head student, but... prey.   
He stood next to a tree, shocked expression plastered on his face. He was wearing a simple white shirt and the light blue sweatpants, but he was still so gorgeous. 

Kyoutani wanted to run to him, hug him, hope that Yahaba would stop the pain running through his veins. The werewolf wanted to attack and rip him apart. The thoughts scared Kentarou more than anything.

So the wolf legs carried him running to Yahaba, the Chaser stumbling back and falling over the trees roots.   
Fear was evident in his eyes and Yahaba tried grabbing onto Kyoutani to push him away. 

But the werewolf instincts were having none of it, ignoring Kyoutanis inner screaming and begging and Shigerus efforts of escape. It went straight for Yahabas throat. Only a single whisper of his name was heard as the white fangs pierced the skin and muscles. 

A single soft sob resounded in Kyoutanis throat as everything went black. 

Kyoutanis eyes shot open. Everything was still dark and a look around the room, showed that his roommates were still asleep and a look at the clock told him it was 2 am. 

Kyoutani let out a shaky sigh followed by a soft sob. Just a dream, just a dream, it was just a dream, Yahabas sleeping in his bed, it was just a dream, Kyoutani repeated in his mind, hiding his face in his arms and pulled up his knees, sitting on his bed, softly whimpering. 

-

Kyoutani hadn't slept a lot that night and had giant bags under his eyes the following morning. His eyes were dropping in the Slytherin - Hufflepuff shared Herbology class and he could barely register Watari whispering with Yahaba. 

A hand slowly landed on his lower back, as to not scare the Hufflepuff, who was plucking dead leaves of a plant. Kyoutani tensed for a second, before noticing whose hand it was and relaxing again. 

The hand started rubbing soft circles into his back, while Yahabas other hand was taking care of his own plant, as best as he could. 

"Tough night?", the Slytherin asked whispering, as to not draw anymore of Professor Sadayukis scrutinizing stares towards them. Kentarou nodded, ever so slightly leaning into Yahabas warm touch, so different from the cold hands in his dream. 

"Nightmare?" Another nod. Silence laid over them, as Yahabas fingers moved softly into the slowly relaxing back of his boyfriend. Kyoutani continued leaning into the touch.

"... What was it about?", hesitation was in the Chasers voice. Kentarou swallowed a bit, plucking of another leaf. "... The werewolf...", the Hufflepuff voice was barely above a whisper, his answer only accessible to Yahabas ears. 

The latter stopped his hand movements for a second, before moving a bit more down, Kyoutani chasing the touch with his body quite obviously now. 

"That dream again?", Shigeru asked quietly, sending an apologetic look to professor Sadayuki. Kentarou nodded softly, gathering the dead leaves in one spot, most of his weight was supported by Yahaba now. 

Professor Sadayuki gave Shigeru a look, that told him to get back to work properly. "Then lets go to the studyroom behind the Little Giant at lunch today, okay?" Kyoutani nodded, but was interrupted by falling on his ass. 

Yahaba had retreated his hand, which had left Kentarou with no support left. It was silent in the class, until Watari and Shigeru bursted into surpressed snorts and giggles. Kyoutani frowned opening his mouth to yell at Yahaba, until he caught the latters eyes. 

The Slytherin had an expression on his face, that clearly asked 'you better now?' Kentarou hesitated a moment, before getting up to yell at Yahaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuh, this is probably the first time I wrote angst?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it


	9. Sleeping in(KinKuni)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Slytherin fifth years sleep in.

It was Monday. Monday wasn't a nice day at all. Classes would start again and that would mean they would have to get up. Early. 

But did Kunimi care? Nope.

Hell, he even got Kindaichi to stay in bed and cuddle with him. In Kindaichis Defense, Kunimi was very persuasive.   
But their first class was Transfiguration with professor Washijo. And Washijo was unforgiving with Students, when they were slacking off, especially with Slytherins. Though, everyone knew Ushijima, a Gryffindor, was Washijos favorite student. And somehow Kunimi still managed to convince Kindaichi to stay in bed with him. 

That cute, little f*cker. 

Kunimi had cuddled up to Kindaichi, his hair a mess and hands slung over Kindaichis middle. He abused Kindaichis arm as pillow and had his legs intertwined with his boyfriends. His face was calm and relaxed, mouth slightly opened to let out soft puffs of air, his body moving along. 

Kindaichi swallowed a bit, trying to sleep again and forget Washijos wrath that would befall them later on. Closing his eyes and trying to calm his heartbeat, Kindaichi cuddled closer to Kunimi, wrapping his free arm around his boyfriends waist. Yuutarou tried matching his breath to Kunimis and slowly calmed down. 

Slowly and steadily Kindaichi fell asleep in a completely different way that he fell for the beauty sleeping in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo shooooort... ugh, this is almost shorter than Hinata. 
> 
> Hope you still liked it


	10. Hugging(IwaOi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi doesn't really enjoy hugs. Oikawa makes him change his opinion during a quidditch training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwa and Tooru are in their fifth or maybe sixth year.

Hugging had always been a kind of thing Oikawa loved to do. But it was kind of an issue for Iwaizumi. Because Oikawa was taller than him and Iwaizumi hated being reminded of that. 

It wasn't bad when they were kissing, because Iwaizumi mind would go blank and he'd dominate Oikawa so it didn't really matter in those moments. 

It wasn't bad when they were cuddling in bed or on a couch, because Oikawa would cuddle into him and that would make him seem smaller.

But hugging while standing didn't have any of those qualities.

"Iwaa-chaaan!", Oikawa called out, when they were walking to the quidditch pitch for training. Oikawa draped himself over Iwaizumi from behind him and put his chin on the latters head. His arms were lazily put over Iwas shoulders, slowly slipping down to grab at the other Chasers Bizeps. 

Disgruntled Iwaizumi turned around, the mud under his shoes squelching. Oikawa seemed happy, when Iwa wrapped his arms around his waist. Iwa though was scowling into Oikawas chest.

Oikawa smirked into Iwaizumis hair, noticing the irritated behavior of his boyfriend, formulating a plan to cheer him up. 

-

Later into practice, Iwaizumi had gotten past Tendou and scored a point. Tendou was groaning about his loss as Oikawa waved Iwa over.

Oikawa was just a bit lower with his broom then Iwaizumi, making for a reversed height difference. The spiky haired Chaser raised an eyebrow in question and wiped sweat of his cheek. 

"Well done~", the brunet sang into Iwaizumis ear, stretching his neck, wrapping his arms around the latters neck, face hidden in his muscular shoulder. Iwa tensed for a second, his grip on his broom tightening, obviously loving the height advantage. 

Slowly Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Tooru, hands lightly resting on the letters behind. "Give your best in the next game, Hajime", Tooru whispered into Iwas ear lifting his head and ending the hug. 

Iwaizumi really didn't like hugging Oikawa while standing. 

What he could however get used to, is hugging while on a broom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, huggies!
> 
> Hope ya liked it


	11. Watching the other sleep(KuroTsuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsurou 'sneaks' into the Ravenclaws dorms and slips into Keis bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is in his seventh year, Kei in his fifth. 
> 
> (I think I'm just not salty enough to properly write Tsukki...)

What the hell..., Tsukishima glared at his weird boyfriend. 

Kuroo had sneaked into the Ravenclaw dorms and had found - through Kenmas help - Tsukishimas room. He had flopped straight into the blonds bed and hogged one of the pillows to hide his face in. 

Tsukishima sent an apologetic look to one of his roommates and closed the blue-bronze curtains, casting a silencing charm on his bed... just in case. Shaking his head, the Keeper laid down and looked over at his boyfriend, not that he could see much but the pillow and a few hair ends.

So it really is bedhead, huh..., Tsukishima blushed lightly, moving his head to lay next to Kuroos arm; his forehead touching it lightly. 

A soft mumble came from Kuroo and Tsukishima quickly retreated his head, turning his back to the former. "Keiii", a quiet slur from Kuroo was heard and suddenly an arm - muscular from hitting Bludgers all the time - was wrapped around Tsukishima and pulled him into a broad chest. Kei looked over his shoulder, to see if Tetsurou was awake, but he was fast asleep. 

Tsukki sighed, turning around and shifting a bit, so he could lay his head on Kuroos. He laid his one arm under his boyfriend head, the other wrapping around the bed headed Beaters neck and played a bit with his hair. 

A smile crossed Kuroos face now and he happily buried his face in Keis chest, mumbling his name again. The arms that wrapped around Tsukishimas middle tightened and the Beater wrestled his legs under and between Keis. The thick, muscled thighs of Kuroo were quite a contrast to Tsukkis long, thin legs. 

Tsukishima made a silent appreciation for his boyfriends thighs and watched Kuroos face again, stroking through his hair.   
He was really, goddamn tired, but there was no way the Ravenclaw could sleep with his significant other so close. 

Kuroos heart beat steadily against Keis stomach, while the latters thumped hard against his chest and Kuroos face.   
Tsukishima sighed and buried his face in the black hair. His one hand kept playing and stroking Kuroos hair(Tsukki secretly loves playing with Kuroos messy hair and uses every opportunity he has to touch it). 

Taking a breath, Kei tried to sync his quick breathing with Kuroos even one, making him a bit short of breath, but at least it slowed his fast pumping heart. 

Tsukki took one last look at Kuroos sleeping face, before closing his eyes and slowly drifting of to sleep. 

Bonus

When Kuroo woke up the following morning, he was greeted with the sight of Keis slim chest. Grinning tiredly he nuzzled into Tsukki for a moment before looking up at the head resting above his. Kei was sleeping peacefully, his mouth opened a tiny bit. 

Kuroo noticed the hands in his hair chuckling quietly and shifting softly to be face to face with Kei. He placed a feather light kiss to his boyfriends cheek, relishing in the soft frown that formed on Tsukishimas face. 

Another kiss to the nose made Keis eyes flutter open and frown deeply at Tetsurous grinning face. "F*cker", Tsukki mumbled searching for his glasses on his bedside table. Once he had them, Kuroo reached over and closed the curtain again. 

"Morning, Moonshine", Tetsurou greeted, his voice a little husky and deeper from sleep. He noticed the shiver running down Tsukishimas spine and pressed their bodies tighter together, with his arms that were still wrapped around Kei. Kuroo leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a soft, sensual kiss -not caring about morning breath- and repeating the action until they had to get up for classes.

"Why did you come to sleep in the Ravenclaw dorms, though?"

"Bokuto and Oikawa said I wouldn't do it. Also, I missed you"

"Haah, of course.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so fluff, fluff and KuroTsuki. I don't need more than those things.


	12. Drawing each other(MatsuHana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MatsuHana doesn't wanna do their homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're in fourth of fifth year.

The Ravenclaw common room was filled with only the scraping of quills on Pergament, pages turning and the soft pitter patter of the rain on the windows.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki were hogging a love seat for themselves, cuddling up to each other, while doing their homework. While this was actually a sight most Ravenclaws were already used to and ignored a few first years still glanced over to the couple. 

Hanamaki sighed, deciding he was getting bored of his Potions homework. He glanced over at his boyfriend and nudged him with his foot that laid in Matsukawas lap. The ravenets hand around Hanamaki tightened a bit, to acknowledge him, but his eyes kept focus on his arithmancy book. 

"I'm bored", Hanamaki stated, planting his forehead on Matsukawas shoulder. "What about the potions essay?", Matssun asked, his other hand leaving his book open, leaned on Hanamakis legs and playing with the short strands of his boyfriends hair. 

The latter sighed exasperated. "If tomorrow isn't the due date, then today isn't the do date", he explained, like it was obvious. Matsukawa nodded, hand going to turn a page of the book, then back to his teammates hair. "Draw something then", the ravenet suggested. Hanamaki hummed in thought, before nodding and getting up to get his drawing utensils. 

A moment later he came back, plopped back into his old position and probbed his drawing block on his lap. 

They sat in silence again, a quiet chatter forming along with the other noises in the common room, as students helped each other with homework. Matsukawa looked up to see Akaashi and Kenma working on a project together, Tsukishima sitting close by reading an astrology book. 

It was getting darker outside and jawns were heard around the room, but everyone knew, no one was going to sleep at like 9 pm. Hanamaki nudged Matsukawa with his foot, showing him the drawing he made. 

Hanamaki would describe it as more of a rough sketch than anything, since it was only drawn with a pencil and many helping lines were still seen and it was only roughly shaded. But Matsukawa liked it anyway, and not only because it was a drawing of him. It was a side view of the Ravenclaw chaser, complete with droopy eyes and messy, dark hair as he tried to stay focused on his homework. 

"It's nice", Matssun complimented, looking at Hanamakis small smile. "Can I try?", Makki nodded, ripping his former drawing from the block and putting it into his potions book safely. He gave Matsukawa his pencil and eraser and simply watched as his boyfriend tried to draw him. 

It took a while and a lot of chuckles from Hanamaki when he gave tips, but finally it was done. 

It was pretty different from Hanamakis picture. Matsukawa didn't deal with a lot of helping lines and just drew with guesses, looking at Hanamaki to see how far apart everything was and stuff, which made it a bit dissorted, but it was fine. The Chaser also didn't care for shading and only colored it a bit in black, grey and white. 

"Nice", Hanamaki smiled, giving a thumbs up. Matsukawa smiled tiredly, leaning his head on Makkis shoulder for a moment, before they packed up and went into their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, meme team! And no memes in the whole chapter, woah
> 
> Hope you still liked it (´∀｀)


	13. In a Fairytale(Kiyoyachi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule Ball is coming up and Kiyoko asked Yachi out to the ball. (Heavy undertones of KuroTsuki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko and Kuroo are in their seventh year  
> Kei and Yachi in their fifth.

In a fairytale, the prince would ask the princess to the dance and they'd have a beautiful time and all eyes would be on them, until they would sneak off into the garden and kiss under the full moon. 

This isn't how it goes!, Yachi panicked and stared at the pretty Ravenclaw in front of her, a massive blush spread across her face. The ravenette prefect seemed rather calm. Oh, there's a slight blush on her cheeks though and she's fidgeting with her fingers... wha, Yachi concentrate!, the blonde almost slapped her own cheeks to calm down, but stopped herself quickly. 

"Uh- um, well...", Hitoka stuttered fiddling with her fingers and looking at her feet. Her shoes were a little muddy and dirty, just like her overall appearance right now, since she just had herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. "Yachi, would you hurry up a bit? Ancient runes starts soon", Tsukishima called, from where he was waiting a few meters away. He called her name in such a teasing way, it actually made Yachi fume a bit. 

"Ts- Tsukki!", Yamaguchi scolded his friend and slapped his shoulder. Kei turned to Tadashi and raised an eyebrow. "Not everyone has a date guaranteed like you!", the freckled Hufflepuff huffed and slapped Tsukkis arm again. 

The glasses boy just shrugged. "Yachi just couldn't get a date, because of her self-esteem issues", he stated like it was obvious and made Hitoka angry. Kiyoko was watching her housemate now, the blush gone and a quiet 'oh my' left her plump lips. 

"F-fine, I'll go to the Yule ball with you!", Yachi bursted out and stomped over to and past Tsukishima. "There we go", Tsukki snorted and followed the small Hufflepuff. 

-

It was the night of the Yule ball. Yachi was fidgeting in front of a mirror, asking herself if she looked good. Maybe she should have done something diffrent with her hair? 

Tsukki had offered to do her hair, but... he was probably with Kuroo already at the ball. "Yachi, Hinatas asking how long until you come down into the common room", one of Yachis roommates asked and popped her head into the room. 

"Y-yeah! I'm coming soon!", the blonde answered and gave her mirror self another lookdown. "Goddamnit, you're pretty, just hurry up", with that the other Hufflepuff girl closed the door and went back into the common room. 

Hitoka caught her own worried gaze in the mirror.  
She looked up a bit at her open hair, she had taught about putting in a braid or something, but she wasn't really good at that and didn't want to bother anyone.  
A little bit of makeup was on her eyes and lips, concealer put over her light freckles.  
She was clad in a shoulder free, black and orange dress, that went to the middle of her calves.  
On her feet were black shoes with small heels, making her about 3 centimeters taller. 

Yachi sighed and took another breath, deciding to get it over with. After all she had to see Kei dance. Compared to Yamaguchi and Hinata, the tall blond wasn't that hyped about having to dance first as Kuroos date, who was Hogwarts triwizard champion - or dancing at all. 

With wobbly feet, Hitoka stalked down the stairs and went up to her male friends. Slowly they made their way over to Durmstrangs ship, Yachis eyes scanning the area for her date. 

Kageyama and Hinata were bickering softly and Yamaguchi had walked of at some point to go get his date from her common room. Apparently, a girl asked him out, because she saw him playing Quidditch and was impressed with his skills against Slytherin. 

They got to one of the main stairs across from the great hall, were many other students were waiting for their date. Yachi told Hinata and Kageyama to go on without her and that she'd wait here. 

Hitokas eyes surveyed the area, looking for the pretty ravenette. She saw two of Kuroos teammates, the captain and another Chaser bickering rather loudly and smiled softly. 

Continuing her search, the blonde also saw the triwizard champion of Durmstrang - she believed his name was Daishou - and his date and two identical looking boys of Beauxbaton, of who one seemed to hate Kageyama for some reason. 

"Yachi", someone called out for her and tapped her shoulder lightly. Hitoka jumped and turned around, coming eye to eye with Kiyoko. Everything about her was pretty and just- elegant. 

Her almost ground length dress was backless and in a dark blue, with a ribbon around her waist and one around her wrist in bronze. Her hair was in a ponytail with braids going along the sides. She looked stunning. 

A blush spread along Yachis cheeks and she sent light glares to her housemate Terushima, who was throwing a thumbs up at Kiyoko and got hit by his date. "You look beautiful, Yachi", Shimizu smiled lightly and looked Hitoka over once, before looking into her eyes. 

The smaller blonde blushed and stuttered a small 'you too' out. "Then shall we go? We don't want to miss out Tsukishima dancing, right?", Kiyoko smiled softly, putting her hand out for Yachi to take. Blushing, Hitoka put her hand in Shimizus and they both went along their way. 

-

The slow music resounded in the large hall, decorated with Christmas lights. The three champions and their dates were in the middle of their dance. Kuroo and Tsukishima were pressed close together and moving so fluidly, that Yachi strongly believed those two were the prince and princess couple of this fairytale. 

Tetsurou lifted Kei so easily, as if he weren't a 1,90m tall boy, who was playing Keeper in Quidditch. Yachi was thinking, that this would probably look way better, if the Ravenclaw were wearing a twirling dress, but his suit looked stunning too. 

Tsukishima landed again and hid his face in Kuroos shoulder, like he had done the whole time before unless he was twirled.  
Hitoka saw Yamaguchi standing a bit away, looking quite dazzled, by his best friend dancing. 

The song came to the time, were the other couples could join in. Hinata dragged Kageyama onto the dance floor and clumsily they found the tact. Other couples filled the space and Kiyoko let out a quiet snort, as she saw Akaashi leading the taller and buffer Koutarou. Yachi blushed at the sound and looked over to the ravenette.

Kiyoko was hiding her smile behind a hand, the other held out for Hitoka to take. The blonde flushed in a brighter red and took the soft, pale hand again. 

Shimizu lead her to the dance floor and waited with her other hands placement, until Yachi decided, which part she'd like to take over. Hitoka couldn't stop blushing and her ears and cheeks were burning up, as she put her hand on Kiyokos bare shoulder. The Ravenclaw smiled, putting her free hand on the Hufflepuffs waist and waiting a moment, before falling into tact. 

Clumsily Yachi followed Kiyokos movements and stepped on her toes multiple times. She definitely wasn't the princess of this fairytale or she would dance as fluidly as Kei had. 

Come to think of it..., the blonde looked around for her tall friend, but couldn't find him in the crowd. "Who are you looking for?", Kiyokos soft voice asked over the noise, as the song came to an end. "Um, well, I can't see Tsukishima or Kuroo anywhere...", Hitoka mumbled, as they went to sit at a table. 

"They probably sneaked out for some time alone, before Kuroo gets bombarded with questions about the tournament again", Kiyoko offered, placing her hand close to Yachis and their knees were almost touching. 

"A-ah, yeah, probably. Tsukishima doesn't like crowds after all and he's pretty tired of getting questioned too. There's this one reporter from the daily prophet, that's always there somehow and sneaking around him and Kuroo-", Yachis rambling was cut of by Kiyoko grabbing her hand. 

"Should I get us something to drink?", Shimizu stood up and smiled at Yachi, intertwining their fingers. "S-sure... sorry..", Hitoka looked down and glanced at their hands. Kiyoko slowly started to let go and in a moment of panic, Yachi gripped her hand tighter. 

A full on blush returned to the blondes face as she quickly let Kiyokos hand go. Shimizu went for her hand again though.  
"Want to come along then?", the Ravenclaw prefect smiled brightly at her and squeezed her hand. Hitoka nodded slowly and stood up. 

Maybe Kuroo and Tsukishima were the fairytale couple tonight, but Yachi still had the time of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to post a different chapter for today, but I accidentally deleted it and can´t retrieve it, too.. thats for tomorrow. (Probably)
> 
> I actually don´t like Kiyoyachi as much, but it fit for this so... (I only made Kuroo Triwizard champion because of his rivalry with Daishou, who I wanted to be Durmstrangs champion, soooo...)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, though!


	14. Having a lazy day(KuroTsuki+BokuAka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Tsukishima just started dating. Bokuto and Akaashi want cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bo and Tetsu in sixth year.   
> Akaashi in fifth and Kei in fourth year. Let's go!

Kuroo yawned as he followed Bokuto into the library. Thank god it was saturday and thay had enough time to do all their homework and study for the upcoming tests. The Slytherin had already been up the whole last night, so his workload would be smaller today and Sunday could be a free day. After all, Kuroo wanted to go on his first date with Kei, this weekend. Tetsurou insisted that their study dates didn’t really count. 

They had to do an essay about Animagi for Transfiguration and professor Washijo would hand their asses to them if someone didn't finish it till Monday. Kuroo shuddered slightly as he padded to the section of Transfiguration books alongside Bokuto, at the thought of the scary, old man screaming at him. "What?", Koutarou asked and looked with a raised eyebrow at the bed headed beater. Kuroo stopped and scanned a bookshelf with his eyes looking for the right book. 

"Just remembered how Washijo screamed at me and Oikawa for fooling around in Transfiguration. That was almost scarier than asking Tsukki out", Tetsurou suppressed the shudder this time and took hold of a book about Animagi. Bokuto whistled, looking over Kuroos shoulder at the book scanning the books. "I think Washijo is scarier than Tsukki, though, no?", the owl replied, scanning the bookshelf for another copy. They had quickly learned they couldn't share books when studying. Or at all. Kuroo found the way Bokuto handled his books scandalous and Kenma had actually slapped the Hufflepuff once, when he saw the state of his books. "Yeah, but not scarier than actually asking him out!", Kuroo defended himself. Bokuto shrugged and his eyes lit up when he found the book he was looking for. The smallest things could brighten that guys day, huh. 

Together they searched for a calm spot, which wasn't really hard since there weren't a lot of students in the library today. They went to one of the spots were a few comfy couches were situated. Getting there, both boys lit up. Akaashi and Tsukishima were sitting on one of the couches, Keiji apparently helping the younger with something. Bokuto immediately ran over to them, plopping down beside his boyfriend and snuggling up to him. "Ah, hello Bokuto", Akaashi stayed calm and petted the duo colored hair. Kuroo was closer now, standing on the opposite side of the coffee table. Both Ravenclaws had heavy, dark rings under their eyes, Keis partially hidden by the thick rimmed glasses. They looked more sleep deprived than Tetsurou. 

Tsukishima looked up finally and Kuroo felt like he was getting pierced by the stare. "Well? You're not sitting down?", the tone lacked his usual harshness. Tetsurou noticed the hand sitting on Keis free side, subtly tapping against the cushion. The ravenet smiled and sat down beside the blond. "Tsukki!", the Slytherin cooed and wrapped his arms around Kei. The blond turned back to his ancient times book and pushed Tetsurous face away with his free hand. "Stop that", anyone else would have thought that Tsukki was annoyed, but Tetsu could hear the embarrassed undertone in his voice by now. He always had had a unique talent for that, though. Chuckling the black haired Beater turned to his own homework. 

-

Bokuto and Akaashi barely got any work done as it looked. Both just mainly sucked up to each other and demanded cuddles and kisses. At one point, Kei had even scooted closer to Tetsurou because the two were making out quite heavily and slightly complained that this was a library. Kuroo had snaked his arm around the blonds waist at that point and pressed a kiss to the youngers cheek to tease him. The blush that spread across the Ravenclaws cheeks was totally worth it. 

But because of all this, Akaashi and Bokuto wouldn't be there to accompany Kei and Tetsurou to Hogsmeade. That meant the two would be alone. Kuroo swallowed and his hand that was next to Tsukkis twitched and bumped into it slightly. The blond looked up at him, face finally revealed from the blue - bronze scarf. The winter air was crisp and cold around them as they shared a look. Both got lost in the others eyes for a moment and time stood still. The air swishing around them was forgotten in that moment. The cold was kept out of their bodies by sheer ignorance to it. 

Loud chatter of exited third years eventually broke them out of their trance. Tetsurou took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds. When he breathed out again, he took Keis cold hand and held it together with his in his jackets pocket. The Slytherin could tell, the red on the youngers face wasn't only from cold. "Wanna go to the three broomsticks?", Tetsurou grinned at the blond and squeezed his hand a bit. Kei only nodded and followed the black head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is what I accidentally deleted and the original was /completely/ different. And there were more hints at BokuAkaKuroTsuki. 
> 
> Hope you still like this


	15. Geeking out over something(AoFuta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aone and Futakuchi are going shopping in London for the new school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're in their sixth or seventh year.

"Woah! It's the new firebolt!", Futakuchi grabbed Aones sleeve and halted in front of the broomstick shop in Diagon alley. There was quite a crowd in front of the window that showed off the newest broomstick. Aone raised a nonexistant eyebrow at his slightly smaller boyfriend. Futakuchi caught his gaze and sighed. "You don't know anything about this baby, right?", the brunet questioned exasperated. Aone nodded curtly. 

"Geez, its only the best broomstick they made yet", Futakuchi sighed, but his eyes held a passionate glimmer. "The Bulgarian and Irish national quidditch team use these babies. But it's hella expensive like woah, every broomstick on the Slytherin team put together would still cost less than a Firebolt", Aone nodded along and glanced over the crowd at the price. He quickly looked at the broomstick again.

"There are lots of useful spells on it too. Like an unbreakable braking charm. I saw a Bulgarian quidditch player brake with this once, when she about to crash into something in her chase of the snitch. She was like one centimeter of colliding with the goal posts like Hufflepuffs seeker, but the firebolt stopped at just the right moment!", Futakuchi was getting more and more exited as he ranted, his eyes gleaming. Aone had a small smile on his face, so small you wouldn't notice, if you weren't looking for it. 

"It's balance and precision is superb too! And when you let go of it, it hovers at the right height to mount“, Aone watched as the brunets face lit up with exitement and pure joy, almost devoid of the usual teasing and mischievous glint in his brown eyes. the light haired beater loved watching his boyfriend like this. 

“It also has goblin-made ironwork on top of it! Which means it has more power and stability“, they continued walking now, setting off for Flourish & Blotts to get their new school books. They walked trough the crowds, their heads sticking out over the mass. "Because of the goblin iron the foot grip is also solid and you can't slip“, Aone held the door to Flourish & Blotts open for an eldery lady as he and Futakuchi entered. The Lady smiled up at Takanobu and had to crane her small, wrinkly neck. "Thank you! You’re such a tall boy, huh? Here to get your new school books for Hogwarts?“, her voice clearly showed her age, it was small and scratchy but full of happiness. Aone only nodded. The woman was a bit put off by his stoicresponse, but Futakuchi saw the small, happy glimmer in his eyes. The old lady nodded at Futakuchi shortly and went on her way. 

Aone closed the door and turned back to Futakuchi, who smiled brightly at him. “The firebolt can also go up to at least one hundred fifty miles per hour! That's so convienent, you'd arrive at places so fast!“, Futakuchi grinned up at his boyfriend, “You think we'd be there before the train, if we set of at the same time?“ Aones eyes had that small glimmer in his eyes again, as he looked at his list of books he'd need. The brunet got his list out of his pocket too ad they browsed the store together to get their books.

Bonus(Aone version):

They were about to go to the register to pay for their books, as Aone tugged on Kenjis sleeve. “Huh? What is it, Aone? Did you forget a book on your list?“, the smaller asked, slightly confused. Aone shook his head negative and looked expectant at Futakuchi. The Slytherin turned a bit from Takanobu and held his chin, closing his eyes. He was thinking intensely, if there was something else the light haired Gryffindor would need in the magical bookstore. 

He definetly had all his books he needed for class.   
Had he seen someone they knew? Nah, he would have pointed them out the moment he saw them.  
Maybe there was a book he wanted that wasn’t on the list? That could be it.

Futakuchi browsed his memories of the last few weeks, if Takanobu had mentioned anything. Ah, yeah, there was a new book of Aones favorite series coming out, no? Futakuchi opened his eyes and looked back at the other Beater. “That series you like so much, you said there was a new book?“, Aone nodded a bit too fast. Hah, he was such a nerd. Kenji grinned and looked around, but didn’t see it anywhere. “I’ll go and ask a store clerk about it, yeah?“, Aone nodded and Futakuchi went to ask a store clerk lady nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just liked the idea of Futakuchi knowing Aone so well, he wouldn't have to talk. (Also, selective mutist Aone). 
> 
> Hope you like it!


	16. Teaching each other how to do something(Slytherin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin third years as first years help each other with Transfiguration.

Wait, shit, fu-, I give up, Oikawa banged his head on the table and let out a groan. "You're already done for the day?", asked the teasing voice of none other than Kuroo. Oikawa shifted his head slightly to look at the black haired boy sat across from him. The grinning boy rolled a perfect, red, black dotted button between his fingers that had formerly been a living ladybug. 

Oikawa let out a groan and spared himself from the humiliation that would come from looking at Tendou, who was sitting next to Kuroo. The small brunet heard the snickers coming from the red head with the stupid bowl cut. 

"N- now now, Transfiguration is a hard subject...", Sugawara seated next to Tooru tried, patting the muggleborns back. "Nah, he just sucks", Iwaizumi stated from Oikawas other side. He held a small ladybug in his hand, whichs body at least already resembled a button.

Tooru let out a whine and looked over at Iwaizumi, cheek squished against the table. "Iwa-chaaan!", the brunet protested, lifting his face of the table and clung to his friends arm. "Oi!"

"Tell me how you did it! C'mooon! I'm gonna fail this waaay!", Oikawa whined loudly, tugging on Iwas tan arm. Kuroo and Tendou were cackling with laughter. Suga looked over to Semi for help, who was simply concentrated on transforming his own ladybug. 

"Kuro! You're a goddamn prodigy, you have no right to laugh at me! You too, Tendou! You were born into wizard families after all!", Oikawa exclaimed and pointed at the two purebloods. They stopped laughing and gave Tooru annoyed looks. 

"I'm not a prodigy! I just studied instead of stalking the quidditch team!", Kuroo shouted, hands on table, looking absolutely done. "Just because we're pureblood, doesn't automatically mean we're better at magic, dumbass", Tendou defended himself, "look at Suga! He's pureblood too and didn't get it right first try!"

"Is that an insult, Tendou?", Suga leant over the table and pulled the red heads ear. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, OUCH! No! It was an example!", the silver haired boy let go, huffed angrily and sat back down. 

Tendou pouted as he rubbed his red ear, mumbling something under his breath that had Kuroo snorting and Semi smiling lightly. "Can we get back to work now, please?", Iwaizumi asked exasperated, putting his half button, half ladybug down and trying again. 

This time it looked a lot more like Sugas, Semis and Tendous tries. A black dotted button with head, legs and tiny wings. Sugawara and Tendou had already gotten past the wings though. 

Oikawa took a deep breath and tried the Transfiguration once more. The lady bug got a bit slimmer, more like a button, but still clearly a ladybug. Kuroo grinned, his head supported by his hand. His other tan hand still fumbled with the red button. "What?", Oikawa pouted and looked at the Cheshire grin on the black heads face. 

"You're wand movement is wrong", the pureblood stated like it was obvious, "well, not completely wrong, but too wrong for the spell to work". Oikawa huffed and crossed his arms. "Enlighten me then", Oikawa spat loathingly. He had no idea how he would survive six more years with this guy as his roommate. 

"Sure thing", Kuroo grinned, having the innocence he should actually have at that age for a moment. Tetsurou picked up his wand and with a quick look at Oikawa reassured himself he had the brunette attention. Sugawara was watching intensely, too. He made the movement slow and big, so they could properly observe it. 

Oikawa breathed in a sharp breath and let it go after holding it for a second. "Okay!" The muggleborn tried the movement out once, checking slightly for Kuroos approval, before he used it on the ladybug. 

Sugawara let out a small whoop, as he watched how the ladybugs body transformed more into a button. Kuroo followed his housemates example and threw his arms up. "Woah, you almost did it!", came a small praise from Satori. Tooru puffed his small chest out in pride and grinned. 

"It's still not a full button".

"Iwa-chan!" "Hajime!" "Iwaizumi!" "Goddamit, Iwa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Kuroo/Tendou platonic friendship, yay! I kinda like their dynamic...
> 
> Hope you enjoyedヽ(*´∀｀)


	17. Needing each other(part l)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is gonna graduate and Akaashi is being sappy.

Akaashi really didn't know how he ended up here, how it all even started. He just knew he didn't regret even one second of it. Sure, he was absolutely done with the loud Hufflepuff, but he wouldn't trade this for the world. 

He loved how Bokuto styled his hair, even if it was hella annoying. The way it spiked up. Every. fucking. strand. was spiked up. Akaashi just loved running his hands through the soft, from hair gel kinda sticky strands. Even more when they weren't spiked up and left natural. 

He loved the Owls pure golden eyes that almost always were full of passion and enjoyment. How they mirrored his confusion, when he and Kuroo were studying. How they lit up, when he got an especially good goal during training or a quidditch match. How they sparkled with pure affection when looking at Akaashi.

He loved Koutarous wonderfully deep voice, had loved it before it got that deep too. How he would exclaim his usual cheer of 'hey, hey, hey'. How his beautifully shaped lips would move to make trashy jokes with Kuroo. How he would exclaim Akaashis name in all kinds of ways, a diffrent kind for each emotion. 

He loved Bokutos broad shoulders, chest and back. How Akaashi could always snuggle into his back or chest and he would only reply with a love and a snuggle. How his shoulders would tense when something unexpected happened. How the muscles of his back would ripple under his cloak or shirt, when he was ready to throw the Quaffle. 

He loved that idiots ripped arms, trained and strengthened from all the quidditch training and arm wrestling with Iwaizumi and Kuroo. How he could engulf Akaashi completely in them. How they would wrap around his neck during make out sessions. 

He absolutely loved Koutarous thighs, though. Those thick, muscly thighs were something Akaashi would never ever grow tired off. How they would wrap around Akaashis waist and squeeze, he swore those thighs could kill a man. How the insides of them would be littered with red love bites in the mornings after. 

It wasn't all looks though after all. 

Akaashi adored how absolutely kind Bokuto was and how he was always offering, even if he wouldn't have anything left then.   
Akaashi remembered how Bokuto once saw a freezing house elf in his third year and just straight up offered his jacket in the middle of winter. He remembered how absolutely cold he was afterwards and how he hid under Akaashis jacket. The next morning he came up with a cold and couldn't attend quidditch training. 

Akaashi adored how absolutely loyal the Chaser was. Always standing up for what was right and kicking people balls up their throat if they said something harmful towards his friends or housemates.   
Akaashi remembered baby faced, second year Bokuto standing up for Kuroo, after the latter had been bad mouthed for being Slytherin. He had ended up with lots of bruises from fighting the older students the muggle way and detention. 

Akaashi adored how hard working the owl was. Even if something didn't work at first and he'd get frustrated, he'd always pick it up where he left off and continue.   
Akaashi remembered clearly how the Hufflepuff was doing homework for Transfiguration and it never really worked and how he'd gotten frustrated over and over again. But he didn't give up. He made progress. He got praise. He eventually made it. 

But overall Akaashi just loved Bokuto for being Bokuto. The loud hoots. The over the top love declarations coming to Akaashi, sometimes via Howler. One time he'd gotten a howler during breakfast and was embarrassed beyond believe, but his affection for Koutarou grew stronger. 

He adored how Bokuto was always there for him, whenever Akaashi needed him to. How he would tone down his voice the best he could, when comforting a broken Akaashi. The back rubs, the neck nuzzles, the comforting words.   
Akaashi remembered when he was stressed out because of his O.W.L.S. rapidly approaching and just broke down in front of Bokuto. They had been relaxing in a secret room Bokuto had found, so it wasn't made a big deal. But Koutarou had held him through it, whispered soft words of praise and encouragement and just been there for Akaashi. 

Akaashi just needed Bokuto, and he didn't know how to live through that one year of separation after Koutarous graduation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this, so there'll be a second part of Bokutos view. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


	18. Needing each other(part ll)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto /really/ needs Akaashi.

Bokuto loved, loved, loved Akaashi Keiji. He just had that massive crush since fourth year and he was happy they started dating that same year. 

His boyfriend was soo pretty. The way his dark hair curled slightly at the ends. The way it shone slightly in the warm summer sun.   
His beautiful, blue eyes that held little to no emotion for strangers, but Bokuto had learned to read the Ravenclaw emotions over time.   
His long, thin fingers, that Bokuto loved to have in his hair or clasping at his waist. Also, the Chasers cute habit of tugging at his fingers, when he was nervous or bored.   
His wonderfully thick thighs were a treasure to and Koutarou loved laying his head down on his lap. 

Bokuto loved thinking about moments, were Akaashi had always been there for him. Weirdly enough, the Ravenclaw seemed to have made it his duty to protect him somewhere in the youngers second year. It was at some point in the winter, Bokuto guessed, after he gave that house elf his jacket and unknowingly freed them. 

Koutarou was a moody person, he knew himself. And the smallest things could weight him down over time.   
Like that time in fifth year, after Bokuto became quidditch captain. An older student had left the team after that decision was made, because he didn't want someone like Bokuto as team captain. The Hufflepuff Chaser still believed he had overreacted that time, when he had broken down in the library before Akaashi and cried. No matter, how many times Akaashi told him, it was fine to react like that, and that it was natural, because it was a direct insult to his person. 

Koutarou loved being held by the Ravenclaw captain. It gave him a feeling of safety. He loved feeling the strong arms wrap around him. A lighg head on his' or his shoulder, sometimes buried in his chest or back. He loved snuggling his face into the ravenets chest, shoulder or neck. Loved wrapping his arms around his boyfriends middle or neck and holding onto his clothing. 

Bokuto loved hearing the Ravenclaws deep voice. The small whispers in the depth of the night, the louder reprimands during the times of seeing each other in the hallways, the teasing taunts during quidditch that both knew had no bite behind them, the soft teaching while they were studying together for the upcoming exams. 

Bokuto loved getting kisses from the Chaser. A simple kiss on the cheek always put a smile on his face, though that kind of kiss had been more common, when they were younger.  
Nose kisses always left a slight blush on the youngers cheeks and Bokuto loved bumbing his nose against the others afterwards.   
Temple and forehead kisses were the most common between them, sharing these, whenever comforting the other, during hugs or while studying. Bokuto would always light up with glee.   
But the best kisses were when their lips would lock. Often with someone's hands in the others hair. Lips moving perfectly together. The soft press of the Ravenclaws lips against his own. It left both of them breathless and dying for more. 

Yeah, Bokuto really needed Akaashi and didn't know how he survived before without him. Or how he was going to survive their one year of separation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, second part! ヽ(*´∀｀)
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	19. Washing something(KuroTsuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is washing his bike. Tsukki has a problem.

The sound of a towel getting wrenched and water droplets falling into a bucket resounded slightly through the garden. It was a hot summer day and and Tsukishima was visiting Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi for two weeks. A year or two after his graduation from Hogwarts, Kuroo had bought a magical bike; that Tsukishima was against by the way. Akaashi had just graduated and moved in with the older boys. Tsukishima was entering his last year. 

Currently the four were in the backyard and Kuroo was washing his motorcycle. The other three were sitting in the dry grass, eating ice cream. Akaashi had pointed out to Kuroo at one point that he could simply use magic, but the black head wanted to do it himself, without magic. It's not like any of them were complaining, though. He had taken his shirt of long ago and wore jeans that rode really low on his hips. They were also really thight, so his glorious thighs stood out more than usual. 

Tsukishima resisted taking too deep a breath, when Kuroo bend over slightly to wash the fucking bike. The blond took a bite of his ice cream and regretted it immediately. Fuck, that was cold against his teeth. But Kuroos ass looked absolutely great in those pants. Akaashi and Bokuto were engrossed in their own little conversation, so Kei took his time to observe Tetsurou, who was probably completely aware of Tsukishimas stare. 

The sweat rolled down Kuroos neck, down his back. There were actually a few hickeys left beneath the bed headed wizards ear and along his neck. His broad shoulders moved with his hands movement over the bike. Damn, those muscly arms were absolutely glorious. And those long fingers, clenched into the old, wet rag. Keis eyes surveyed the broadness of Kuroos back, watched sweat trail down, disappear into the tight pants and muscles move diligently. 

"Shit, I'd ride that", Tsukishima accidentally bursts out and quickly shuts his mouth with ice cream.  
"Huh? I thought you were against the bike, Tsukki?" - "Bokuto, no-"  
"Whoever said I meant the bike?", Kei had that shit eating grin on his face and smirked at Bokuto with a raised eyebrow. Understanding spread across the older mans face and Tsukishima went back to watching Kuroo, who was looking over at them slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not sorry
> 
> definitely shorter than Hinata
> 
> hope you enjoyed it as much as Tsukki


	20. One of them is sick(LevYaku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev is sick and didn't tell Yaku.

It was a quiet and peaceful morning. No classes shared with Slytherin, so no Kuroo to annoy the fuck out of Yaku. No classes shared with Hufflepuffs, so Yaku didn't have to deal with Bokutos shit. There was no quidditch training until a few months, when the season would begin again, it was only the start of a new schoolyear after all. Also no run ins with Nishinoya, Tanaka or Lev in the hallways- wait, no run ins with Lev? 

Yaku leant back in his chair in the library. He was there to do his homework, since the Gryffindor common room was always so full. But... no run ins with Lev? 

Yaku pondered hard over his day from the time he left his room to the time he came here. When the Keeper first got up to get to breakfast he clearly remembered greeting Shibayama and Inuoka, Levs roommates and usually the first people to know when something was up with the silver haired Gryffindor. But besides the greeting, they hadn't exchanged any words.  
At breakfast, Yaku couldn't remember seeing Lev either, he had eaten his breakfast in peace, chatting with Sawamura and Ushijima.  
Throughout the day of switching classrooms the light brunet couldn't remember seeing the lanky fifth year anywhere, he would have noticed Lev. Though he was fairly sure, he saw Shibayama once, so it's not like the younger Gryffindor had classes in a different part of the castle the whole day.  
The only ruckus at lunch was at the Slytherin table, where Tendou and Kuroo had gotten too deep into a debate about something. 

So where the fuck was Lev? Fed up and deciding, he wouldn't find out soon by himself, Yaku packed his things and rushed to the Gryffindor tower. He pushed a little through crowds, throwing up a finger, when he heard Kuroo call out for him. A call of 'rude' followed, but the brunet couldn't care less. If Lev was skipping his fucking classes today, he was gonna get an earful.  
Storming up the stairs, Yaku told the portrait the password and entered the common room. 

Loud chatter went through the room and Yaku refused to stand on his top toes to look over the crowd, instead going to the rug in front of a fireplace, that was usually Inuokas favorite seat. And there we go, sue enough, Inuoka and Shibayama sat there together doing their homework. Yaku went up to them and cleared his throats to get their attention, arms crossed over his chest. Both fifth years turned their heads to look at the voice. Inuoka paled slightly. Shibayama smiled big in greeting. "Can we help you with something, Yaku?", the ravenet asked friendly, shifting to be able to look better at his upperclassman. "Yeah, where's Lev? He hasn't been skipping classes, has he?", the brown haired Gryffindors brow raised as he spoke, tone growing darker. Inuoka shivered a bit and Yaku noticed that it felt nice towering over people for a change. "Ah, he's sick. The mediwitch said it's only a flu and he'll be as good as new tomorrow with her medicine. He didn't want us to tell you, though", Shibayama trailed of, tapping his chin in question. Morisuke assumed the fifth years didn't know better than he did so he only thanked Shibayama and climbed through the portrait hole again. 

Hurrying steps took the small Gryffindor to the hospital wing and he pushed the door open. Sure enough, a figure jolted in one of the beds in the back. A big figure. The brunet stomped over to that bed and yanked the covers of the person who tried to hide under them. 

Into view came a pale, shivering Lev. The tall wizard was curled up, long legs tucked up to his chest. A soft red from the sickness present on his cheeks and spread to his ears. His eyelids were heavy and covered most of his green eyes. The silver hair unkempt and sticking up in all directions. He really looked sick. 

Yakus gaze softened for a bit, when he listened to Lev coughing violently into his hand and waited for it to let up. When the silver head looked up at his upperclassman with a wobbly smile, Yaku straightened up again. "Hey Y- yaku~", the younger drawled and looked at the brunet with such admiration, it made him all fuzzy inside. To hide his embarrassment - not that the older would ever admit that was the reason - Yaku tossed the blanket over Lev again und tucked him in until everything from the chin down was covered. The light haired brunet contemplated tugging the rest in too, when Lev didn't stop smiling at him like that. 

Yaku got a stool and sat down on the youngers bedside. Lev closed his green eyes tiredly and hummed, when he could feel Yakus fingers running through his hair. "Why didn't you want me to know you're sick?", the older Gryffindor finally asked, keeping his voice low. Lev just resumed his humming - that almost sounded like purring. 

Finally the silver Gryffindor let out a sigh and opened his eyes to look at the smaller man. "Because you would have just worried uselessly about me, like you're doing now...", he answered and smiled that wobbly, sick smile again. "Haah? I'm not worrying uselessly! Just go to sleep!", Yaku protested and gripped the silver hair a little tighter. Lev grinned slightly and closed his eyes. "Love you, Yaku~", he sighed out and quickly fell asleep. Yaku leant over and placed a soft kiss on the heated forehead. 

"Love you too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, yiss, Lev, my other tol baby. And Yaku the angry smol, who just needs a break, but won't admit it.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	21. Spoiling one another(InuShiba)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuoka and Shibayama love to spoil each other.

"Open up~!", Shibayama giggled, holding up a spoonful of cake for Inuoka. The brunet happily obliged an chewed the delicious cake. Tanaka and Lev looked on at the opposite of the table. Inuoka grinned and picked up some of his muffin holding it up for Shibayama to take a bite. Yuukis face lit up as he tasted the chocolate muffin. The raven opened his mouth again and looked at Inuoka with puppy eyes. Soy smiled and moved the muffin, so Yuuki could have another bite. 

"This is so cute, it's making me want to throw up“, Tanaka had his head leaned on his palm and looked on, frowning. Lev hummed slightly, not in complete in agreement, but more as a recognition that he heard him. 

-

"Ah, Inuoka! Wait, let me dry your hair!“, Shibayama exclaimed, a towel already in hand to help his wet boyfriend. They had been training in the pouring rain all evening and everyone was drenched to the bone. The team had just gotten back from the showers and to the common room. Inuoka had been just about to place his butt in front of the fireplace when the Keeper called him. Both made into the regular players now, that Yaku, Ushijima and Daichi had graduated. The brunet grinned and nodded. 

Yuuki sat down in a seat close to the fireplace and Inuoka placed himself on the floor between the Keepers legs. Shibayama started to rub the brown hair that fell down from the wetness and wasn't in the usual spiky hairstyle. Sou hummed and let his head fall back. Yuuki chuckled. He always thought Inuoka sounded oddly like a purring cat, when he hummed like that. 

They didn't notice Tanaka wailing in anguish as he complained about not having a significant other to One, who only grunted slightly. 

-

Lev, Shibayama and Inuoka were doing their homework in the library. The couple cuddled together, sneaking kisses and holding hands, which forced Yuuki to write with his left hand at first, but then Inuoka decided to just hold his boyfriends left hand, even if Shibayama had to cross his arms for that, it was still easier like that.

Poor Lev though didn't notice he was a third wheel and got pity looks from all sides. Cheerily he just asked Shibayama questions every now and then and joked with Inuoka occasionally. lev didn't understand the snickers Futakuchi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi gave him as they passed, having caught onto his cluelessness. 

-

It was a freezing cold night and the heater in the Gryffindor boys dorms wasn't working due to a prank from a few fifth years. They had to suffer now too. 

Shibayama was shaking in his bed and sneezed lightly. Looking over to the bed opposite him, he found Inuoka sleeping and heard Lev snoring loudly. How could they sleep in this cold? "Inuoka?“, he called quietly, to not wake anyone but his target up. The brunet stirred slightly. “Sou?“, he tried again and the others eyes fluttered open. “Yuuki?“, Inuoka mumbled and looked at his smaller boyfriend, asking for an explanation. “I’m cold…“, the black haired keeper whispered and gave the former his best puppy eyes. Inuoka sighed slightly and grinned sleepily. Silently he crawled out of his bed and went over to Yuukis. The other pulled the covers back but regretted it immediately. Sou quickly got under the sheets and pulled them tight around them. They snuggled up to each other and closed their eyes sleepily.

“I love you, Sou.“

“Love ya, Yuuki.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, wellllll...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	22. Shopping together(KinKuni)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindaichi and Kunimi go get their stuff for hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're in fourth year

Lazily the two tall Slytherins walked through the full streets of London on their way to Diagon Alley. Their pinky fingers were intertwined and a soft red was spread on Kindaichis cheeks. They entered the small bar, overlooked by muggles. 

Kunimi let out a sigh, when heads turned to them and soft murmurs were exchanged simply because they were Hogwarts students. Most of these people went there themselves when they were younger, every young wizard in Britain went there, why was it such a surprise to see them? Well, on the other hand, maybe it was just their houses coat of arms on their chest, that had others talking. Slytherins were still not really popular after all. Or maybe it was because they were holding hands - kinda. Whatever, it was to bothersome to think about. 

The two greeted the bartender shortly and went on their way to Diagon Alley. Kindaichi opened the gate and they went inside, the red wall closing again. The streets were still rather empty, seeing how it was a week day and normally too early for most Hogwarts students to already go shopping for their school stuff. But Kunimi preferred getting that done early, so he didn't have to bother about it later. 

The two went to the Magical Menagerie first, since Kindaichi needed more food for his rat. While the turnip was talking to the shop owner, Kunimi let his gaze wander over the animals in their cages. His dull brown gaze stopped at a small snake, watching her devour a mouse for a bit. Kindaichi eventually tapped his shoulder and they went outside again.

In Madam Malkin’s shop they got new robes, since they both grew over the summer. As Kunimi stood and got measured the witch reprimanded him multiple times to ’straighten up’ until Kunimi just shot ’I’m gay. I don't do straight’ and the witch was so put off, she just let him be. 

Third was Flourish and Blotts. They had to pull out their lists and searched for their books. They stumbled into Kuroo and Kenma in the section of ancient runes. Apparently the two always went early too, because Kenma doesn't like crowds. 

Next up was the Apothecary, where they bought some ingredients for potions and Potage’s Cauldron Shop, where they bought new cauldrons they'd need this year. 

Last was Scribbulus Writing Instruments, where they got new parchment, ink and Kunimi needed a new quill.

Finally they sat down at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. They ordered and enjoyed a bit of silence between them, until their ice cream came. They just watched the few wizards and witches passing by. Waving Kuroo and Kenma when they passed by. The waiter sat down their ice cream and went inside again. Kunimi squinted as the sun came out more and shone into his face. Kindaichi chuckled a bit nervously, shifting, so his shadow was falling over the others face. “Better?“, he questioned and smiled at Kunimi. The latter nodded and ate his ice cream, putting his free hand on the table. Kindaichi smiled a bit more at the ac and placed his own free hand near. His thumb stroking over the back of Kunimis hand as they continued to just sit in silence and eat their ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


	23. Buying flowers for the other(DaiSuga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi has been getting flowers from someone unknown every year since he started at Hogwarts.

Daichi sighed as he closed his eyes for a second and rubbed his temple. Slytherins were truly annoying. How could people deal with them? This was his first potions lesson and it was already this horrible? Another sigh escaped the little 11-year-old and he opened his eyes agin, grumbling. The teacher told them to gather their things and with another sigh, Daichi gathered his quill, parchment and book to put in his bag. His thoughts drifted of to the people he met throughout the last week.

His roommate Ushijima was rather nice, a little blunt and awkward though.  
Yaku, also a Gryffindor, was nice too, a bit angry though.  
The Hufflepuff Azumane was pretty shiy and socially awkward, but had a big heart.  
Hanamaki and Matsukawa from Ravenclaw had a quick wit and sassy remarks to the brim, but ultimately he didn't really mind them.  
But the Slytherins he met the last week were bad.

Kuroo was insufferable and his snarky remarks were the worst. Also the messy hair pissed Daichi off.  
Tendou was absolutely and mindlessly horrible. His bad singing and insults towards Gryffindors brought Daichi to the brim.  
Oikawa didn't have the same annoying pureblood status as the former two had, but his stupid pride was almost worse than the two combined. 

But the worst might just be Sugawara. The silver haired pureblood was all smiles and giggles at first, but when you got past introductions, he was only fast quips and awkwardly placed comments. But to others he was incredibly nice?! He confused Daichi so much, he didn't see the small bouquet of white flowers in his cauldron at first. 

His eyes widened, when he noticed the white camellias. Daichi looked up at his teacher, who was telling them to hurry up. Confused as to where the flowers came from he looked around him. “Seems like you got a present, Sawamura“, a prepubescent voice said next to his ear. Daichi whirled around, annoyed. “Did you put them there?“, he asked the black haired boy angrily, ignoring the snicker of the red haired Slytherin next to him. A smirk spread on Kuroos face and he tilted his head lightly. “Of course not, don't flatter yourself, Sawamura“, Daichi opened his mouth to shoot back, but Irihata silenced the three and ushered them to their next class. Daichi was damn glad his next class was Gryffindor only as he looked at the white camellias in his hand. He had grabbed them on his way out.

-

Daichi goes to grab his broomstick, his red-golden quidditch robes already thrown on. This was gonna be his first game! And it was against Slytherin! He was pumped. Finally he got a chance to beat Kuroo and Tendou. And Oikawa. And Sugawara. Who was playing seeker, just like him. 

Daichi swallowed heavily. No, he didn't need to be nervous. He had Yaku and Ushijima as back up. And the beaters would take care Kuroo wouldn't send bludgers his way on purpose. He snapped back to reality as he felt something on his broom that wasn't wood. Lots of green- flowers? Grass stuff? - were secured to his broomstick. The - flowers? Petals - were simply green and kinda round, shaped a lot like a bell. Daichi raised an eyebrow at that and plucked the - he was rather sure they were flowers now - from his broomstick and turned to Ushijima with questioning look. The other second year shrugged. Yaku was more of a help. “They’re bells of Ireland, i think. My mom owns a flower shop“, the small brunet added to the end in a defensive manner. 

Daichi remembered finding flowers pop out of nowhere for the first time in his first year. He remembered looking up flower language. White camellias apparently meant something like ’you’re adorable’, but that was just a coincidence, right? After that incident he hadn't found any flowers anymore. Until today. 

“They mean ’good luck’ in flower language, I think…“, an older student had come up to them, tapping her chin. “I got some from my girlfriend once, before a match. Maybe you have a secret admirer?“, the fifth year tilted her head and smiled down at the younger boys. Yakus eyes practically sparkled at the sight of the upperclassman. Daichi never really understood the other boys fascination with the older girl. Well, yeah, girls were kinda cute, like Ravenclaws Kiyoko, but… Daichi shook his head and placed the flowers down carefully. 

“Lets go win this!“

-

Lazily Daichi opened his eyes again. He moved his arm from his forehead to tuck the covers up more. The third year let out a breath and shuddered a bit from the cold. Daichis mind wondered to a few days back, when everyone else had started packing their things for the holidays. He remembered Yaku excitedly talking about seeing his mom again. The Haiba siblings reminded each other of things to pack over the last week. Ushijima had talked a bit about his family that was visiting. His father for example, who was a professional quidditch player for Ireland. Daichi had to stay in Hogwarts this Christmas. His parents had some trouble, because they were divorcing. And with his father being a muggle, the ministry was thinking of deleting his memory of the wizard world. But they all three didn't want him to lose his memory of them or their magical abilities. His mother and Daichi didn't want to lie later on to Daichis father, divorce or not.

Daichi sighed and threw the covers of himself. It’s not like he could do anything about it. He was only thirteen after all. He stood up, his feet meeting the cold, wooden floor. Hissing from the cold, Daichi sat back on the bed and searched for socks. 

A smile slithered on his face as he saw a few wrapped presents at the end of his bed. Standing up again he bent down to them, seeing two letters, both from his parents. There was also a box of chocolate frogs from Asahi. A dark brow raised itself though as Daichi spotted a bouquet of colorful flowers. Their petals were full and curled. There were pink, white, purple and orange flowers. Chewing his lips a bit, Daichi got up to look in his herbology book. 

Daichi sighed as he closed the thick book. There didn't seem to be any flowers in that book that looked like the ones he got. With another sigh, the Gryffindor got dressed and decided to just ask Yaku once the Keeper got back. He one down to the great hall for breakfast. Few students stayed for Christmas in Hogwarts. A first year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sat together at one of the tables, no one really caring about the houses now. Most teachers sat at their table in front. The few that were missing probably with their family. Another Ravenclaw sat not far away from the other two students. His hair black and neat, his expression slightly dull. He wouldn't really stand out in crowd, Daichi mused. But that was it. No one really stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas on their own will after all. But Dachi was just glad he got some peace from the Slytherins. Though he did start to get along with Sugawara now. They were slowly getting past the petty house thing and starting to befriend each other. Daichi smiled slightly at the thought.

-

Daichi dropped face first into his bed and let out a small groan. Ushijima and Yaku were still in the showers, the rest of Gryffindor celebrating their victory. But Daichi just felt tired now. Everything was kind of heavy. 

It was the first time he played against Slytherin and Sugawara wasn't on the pitch. He's been replaced by a third year, Shirabu Kenjirou. Daichi didn't really know what to say, when instead of being confronted with Suga, there was suddenly this younger Slytherin with the best bangs playing seeker for his house. When Daichi had seen his friend later on his way to the showers... he couldn't really handle the expression on Sugawaras face. 

His eyes were blown wide. The grey eyebrows were arched up and furrowed together in distress. His shoulders were squared and his hands turned into fists at his side. His mouth was hanging slightly open and his whole body was shaking. Looking at his friend in such distress was really, really saddening. 

Daichi let out another sigh, turning onto his back. Raising an eyebrow, the Gryffindor sat up slightly, leaning on his forearms. How did this person always manage to place the flowers in such surprising places? The the top of his bed was another bouquet of flowers. The colors ranged from red to white with light pink spots. The petals were weirdly arranged and stood upwards. Sighing, Daichi got up to get the flowers presented to him once again.

-

A giant flush spread across Daichis face as he once again, found a bouquet of flowers at the end of his bed. How did that person manage to get them there all the time? Normally, Daichi would just pick them up, with a sigh and unanswered questions in his mind. 

But today was different. Today was /valentines/. And there was a small paper with them. Maybe he'd find out who his secret admirer was at last? Or maybe…

Maybe it was just a prank? Like Kuroo and Tendou were there the first time he got those flowers. The second time was before they played against Slytherin, maybe it was supposed to throw him off his game. And the third time, they had later asked him if he got any flowers this year yet and shared that knowing look. 

Carefully, Daichi approached his bed. He remembered those kind of flowers. He had gotten them in his third year once already. But this time there were only red ones, compared to the colorful bouquet he got that year. 

Blushing, he picked up the note. The hand writing was neat and clear, a little heart on one corner of the parchment. But the word that was on it confused Daichi greatly.

’You’

That was it. 

Daichi groaned and hid his face in his hands. This ’secret admirer’ was terrible.

-

With a longing look, Daichi looked over to Sugawara, who was talking with some fourth years, that were on the quid ditch team. Kunimi and Kindaichi was it? Ah, Oikawa joined the group, draping his arm over Sugas shoulder. Daichi guessed he was whining about Iwaizumi again to Koushi. Daichi smiled giddily, as he simply repeated his boyfriends first name in his head again. Koushi. It was something so simple. Oikawa and Semi have been calling him that since ages, but it was kinda different, when Daichi called the silver haired Slytherin that.

Koushi caught the Gryffindors gaze and giggled softly. The smile on the others face made Daichi flush. He scolded himself for acting like some girl in a romance novel. Turning back to his book on the table, Daichi was startled, when he saw the flowers laid into it. When-? Ah, probably magic. Daichi sighed and picked one flower up and twirled it. It had a light pink color, resembling a rose strongly. But it wasn't one, right? It didn't have any thorns and just looked- different. Whatever, with a soft smile, Daichi gathered the flowers and laid them to the side, so he could continue studying. He was happy with Koushi and his secret admirer should find out at some point. It’s not like Daichi could tell them in any way. 

-

“Hey Daichi!“, Koushi opened the door to the almost empty compartment. Daichi looked up from where he was gazing at the castle in the distance. A flush spread along his cheeks when he saw the pink camellias in Koushis hand. Closing the door, the silver haired Slytherin sat down in front of his boyfriend and gave him the flowers. With a smile Koushi started talking. 

“I think I should tell you, who your ’secret admirer’ of the past years is“, Daichis eyes widened, already seeing, where this was gonna go.

“White camellias mean ’you’re adorable’. I thought you were kinda cute in first year - still do. But like, I didn't really know what to do, so I teased you with Kuroo and Tendou“

“The Bells of Ireland I gave you in second year mean ’good luck’. I meant it in a teasing or mocking way of course, so it was meant to be sarcastic“

“Chrysanthemum mean in general ’you’re a good friend’ so I thought they were an appropriate Christmas present in third year“

“Cyclamen mean resignation or goodbye. I hoped you'd understand that it was me sending the flowers and understand the message, because of the quidditch stuff in fourth year and all“

“Red Chrysanthemum I got you in fifth year in particular mean ’I Love’ though. I thought they were more creative than red roses. That’s why I put the small note next to it. I thought you were going to recognize my writing, but I guess not“

“Peonies mean something like Gay life or happy marriage. They also mean shame, but that’s not what I was going for, when I gave you those in sixth year“

“And pink camellias… mean ’longing for you’. I’m really going to miss you, Daichi“, Koushi looked up into Daichis eyes. The Gryffindor wiped at his eyes uselessly and leant over to kiss his boyfriend. The sat half in each others lap for their last train ride from Hogwarts.anothe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so loooong!! Probably longer than Levs legs! But don't have any expectations for anything this length coming again anytime soon
> 
> The next chapter will probably take a while, but I'll try to upload it in the next seven days
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	24. Competing(AliSae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeko is going to graduate and Alisa doesn't want to let her go.

Alisa and Saeko were cuddled up on the couch in the secret room behind the picture of the ´Little Giant’. The taller girl had her arms wrapped around the blonde in her lap, lazily leaving butterfly kisses on her neck, shoulders and throat. She kissed her way up the others throat, making her move her head up, so the silver haired Gryffindor could reach some places comfortably. The blondes arms tightened a bit around her girlfriends shoulders, when she found a good spot. The younger one giggled and pressed her lips to that spot. The smaller girl wriggled a bit in the others lap and brought her hands up to cup at her significant others cheeks. She squished the younger girls cheeks, when she didn't let up from her throat. 

Alisa giggled softly, pulling away and looking into her girlfriends eyes. This was their last night together, tomorrow they would board the train home and Saeko wouldn't come back to Hogwarts after the holidays. The blonde was grinning at her and placed a cheeky kiss on Alisas nose. They looked into each other eyes again, getting lost in the depths.

Saeko loved the mismatching eyes of her girlfriend. The light blue, that reminded her of soft summer and spring days spent lying in grass or shopping in Hogsmeade. The soft brown, similar to the wooden tables of the three broomsticks, where they spent cold winter days and the libraries tables, where they would study together for exams.

Alisa hummed lightly as she gazed into the red brownish depth of Saekos eyes. She lifted a hand to the others cheek, rubbing softly with her thumb. Alisa watched her girlfriends eyes unfocused as she got lost in their shared memories. The silver haired girl was close enough to count every long lash of her girlfriends eyes. Patiently, she waited for Saeko to come back to earth and smiled, once Saekos eyes focused again. 

Saeko leaned closer and wrapped her arms around Alisas neck again, grinning cheekily. The younger smiled and huffed a breath onto the others face. The blonde smiled, crinkling her nose at the concentrated air in her face. Alisa laughed and brought her one hand from Saekos cheek to cover her mouth. The blonde frowns jokingly and pulls the younger ones hand from her mouth, intertwining them and locking them behind Alisas neck. 

Then the blonde dove in for the kiss. It was a bit sudden, but the taller girl had learned how to direct Saekos kisses by now. She hummed slightly as she pressed her lips against her girlfriends. Saekos kisses always tasted like her fruity lip balm. The blonde pressed her lips against Alisas a bit rougher, tongue flicking out to lick at the younger ones bottom lip. Alisa opened her mouth slightly, not enough for Saeko to press her tongue in, teasing, not wanting to give her girlfriend dominance yet. The older growled slightly, trying to force her way in, but being blocked out by teeth. Alisas hand tightened around Saekos waist and used the chance to push her tongue into the others mouth. 

Their kisses had a huge range. From small pecks in the hallways, when passing by each other to the messy make outs in dark corridors. But both enjoyed these kinds of kisses probably the most. Messy, intimidate and competing for dominance. 

Panting for air the two girls broke apart and grinned at each other. Alisa freed her hand from Saekos grip behind her neck and wrapped it along with the other around the blondes waist. A sneaky hand crept down to give her girlfriends bum a short squeeze. Saeko jolted but grinned cheekily, running her hands from the back of the younger girls neck down her front to her waist and stopping there. Alisa let out a huff. And they dove in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try writing kiss scenes, since I always kind of avoided writing for proper kisses (//∇//)
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	25. Studying(Ravenclaws)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High Quality Trash... I'm sorry.
> 
> (I just wanted to write platonic stuff with the Ravenclaws even though I have zero idea how to write Reons, Kawanishis or Kais Charakter, okay?! :(；ﾞﾟ'ωﾟ'):)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third years in sixth year  
> Second years in fifth  
> And first in fourth

“Why the hell is the Ravenclaw symbol an eagle?“, Matsukawa looked up from his book and looked over at Hanamaki. “What else would you want it to be? A fucking raven?“, the other answered sarcastically. “Oh, come on, it’s too late for this…“, Ennoshita complained, sitting opposite them. 

The Ravenclaw quidditch team had huddled together in the common room, studying for the tests at the end of the year. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were seated at a table with lots of casual touches, Ennoshita, Reon and Kai sitting opposite them. Konoha, Akaashi and Kenma huddled together on a couch close by. Tsukishima and Kawanishi sitting at some nearby coffee table. It was really late, probably past midnight. Not that anyone bothered with time keeping. 

“There is actually a theory that the house symbols were the founders Patronus“, Akaashi added in, lazily turning a page in his book and writing down some notes. “Aah, makes sense“, Matsukawa nodded, going back to his book. “Speaking of patronuses, Kuroo is teaching himself how to produce one at the moment“, Kenma added in quietly and Akaashi and Tsukishima groaned. “Woah, really? You think it’s gonna take on the form of Tsukki, Mattsun?“, a shit eating grin spread across Hanamakis face as he watched the blond boy become flustered. “Can a patronus even take on the form of a human?“, Kai questioned, writing something down. Reon seemed to think about it, Ennoshita shaking his head in exasperation. A small ’I guess so’ came from Matsukawa as he turned a page. Konoha reached for his spells book, flipping through the pages, looking for the patronus spell. “Apparently it can take on the form of whatever. Your patronus could probably be a cake or something too“, he finally clarified. “Makkis would be a cream puff then“, Matsukawa chuckled, his eyes getting more droopy than usual. 

Silence settled over them again. The turning of pages and scratching of quills over parchment filled the room along with it. “Did you know that ’wit’ is also shakespearian English for a guys dick?“, Akaashi spoke up again and heads snapped towards at him. Tsukishima, Kenma and Kawanishi squinted at the messy haired Ravenclaw, judging hard. Konoha chuckled, Ennoshita and Reon groaned. Kai sighed and Hanamaki and Matsukawa smirked at each other. “So, wit belong measure…“, the former trailed off, fully knowing that the latter would end his sentence. “Is mans greatest treasure“, Matsukawa smirked back, placing a short peck on his boyfriends lips. Tsukishima groaned, holding his head up with his hands. “Sorry, we’ll be more mindful of your gay ass next time, Tsukishima“, Akaashi replied plainly, turning his book page again. The blonds head snapped up and he honest-to-good spluttered. “But it’s true. Everyones a little straight for Kiyoko, except Tsukishima and Kageyama. Even Shouyou reacted to Kiyokos beauty, but not Tsukishima“, Kenma added, looking up from his book for a second to look at the younger Ravenclaw. Tsukishimas face portrayed full on betrayal as he looked at Kenma and Akaashi. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were laughing, almost falling of their seats. 

-

It was four in the morning, from what Ennoshita could tell. All has gone to hell by now. Someone gave Tsukishima too much coffee and along the line he passed out. Akaashi and Kenma had gone out for the toilet at some time and still weren't back, probably arguing with the door knob. Konoha had his face buried in his Divination book and was screaming quietly. Reon and Kai looked on with blank faces, probably internally screaming. Kawanishi was… painting, he said? No one knew and by now, Ennoshita was too scared to ask. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were running through the room, screaming ’caw, caw motherfucker’ at their loudest tone. How was no one else awake to save him yet. 

Just as Ennoshita thought that he could barely hear footsteps coming from the dorms. Shortly after Kiyoko came in, looking on tiredly. No one but Ennoshita seemed to notice her, and he could almost hear Kai dying inside slowly. All those years of being friends with Kuroo and Yaku hadn't prepared him for sleep deprived Ravenclaws. 

Kiyoko blinked once. Twice. And then walked forward to Tsukishima, shaking his shoulder. When the blond boy didn't wake up, she moved him slightly, picking him up. Ennoshitas jaw dropped to the floor and Reons eyes widened. Tsukishima was at least a head taller than the pretty girl. She just went up to the boys dorm, leaving the room without ever having said a word. 

Ennoshita was forced to suffer for two more hours until everyone just fell asleep and Akaashi and Kenma had come back, falling down on one of the couches together and passing out. 

The next day they all - except Hanamaki and Matsukawa - decided to never have a study night together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My house pride and love for Tsukishima and platonic relationships is my only excuse. 
> 
> Hope you can still somehow enjoy this trash!


	26. Dealing with Children(KyouHaba)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yahaba is visiting Kyoutani in their summer break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the summer in between their sixth and seventh year.

Shigeru fidgeted as he stood before the door. He got to Kentarous house by muggle methods. Meaning, he just learnt his mother knew how to drive a car. It suprised Shigeru that the other people living here seemed to only be muggles. On the other hand, Kentarou told him that both his parents were muggleborn, so maybe it wasn't that surprising of a thing. Shigeru took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. 

Kentarous parents had invited him.   
He was normally liked by parents, Shinjis parents loved him.  
And Kentarou never said he had any younger siblings.  
This was going to go fine.

"Hey, are you one of Kens friend from his school?" - "Wah! Ken made a friend?", oh fuck. Of course. Of fucking course there were children in this goddamn idyllic countryside village. Shigerus shoulders sacked in exasperation and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "You think he heard us?", the second voice asked. It was more feminine than the other, though with them both probably being prepubescent it was hard to tell. "MISTER!! ARE YOU KENS FRIEND??", the first voice shouted now and Shigeru cringed. There was no way they didn't hear that inside. The Slytherin turned to the kids, glaring. 

His guess had been right. A boy and a girl, both around 8-11 years old, the girl seemed older than the boy, stared up at him. Their clothes were appropriate for this place and dirty. Like they have been playing in the mud before. Thank god the door swung open to reveal a blushing Kentarou. He panted slightly and pulled on his pants, like he has just gotten dressed. The kids eyes lightened up and they rushed to him, the boy bumping into Shigeru slightly. "Ken!!", they shouted in greeting, stopping before him and grinning up at the older boy. A bark resounded and a German Sheppard ran out the door, barking and wagging its tail happily. A giggle followed soon and another child came. A young girl, looking a lot like Kentarou with short, buzzy hair ran out the door and hugged the other girl. 

Oh for fucks sake. 

Shigeru held back a groan and tried to smile, but it was strained. Kentarou still tried to not fall over the three kids and the dog. The dog Shigeru could deal with. That was a better start. Ah, but it was probably a guard dog. So Shigeru carefully got the attention of the Sheppard, who was wagging it's tail less now. C'mon, Shigeru has gotten Kentarou to go out with him, this dog should love him. Carefully, the Sheppard went over to the Slytherin, sniffing at his hand. It sat down, but Shigeru knew better than to pet him already. He sighed as Kentarou was still talking with the children and he didn't even get a small greeting. Shigeru watched sourly, how his boyfriend interacted with the children. The more he watched the small smile form on his face, the more he interacted with them. Maybe it wasn't so bad getting ignored if he could see those expressions instead. 

Not that much of a deadly werewolf now, huh?, Shigeru thought fondly, a soft smile on his face. “Ah, Shigeru, sorry, um“, Kentarou looked up at his boyfriend, stopping in his tracks at the fond expression. A little blush worked its way onto Kens face. “What’s wrong with your face?“, he grunted, looking away. Shigeru snorted into his face. The kids were looking confusedly between them, but both wizards didn't realize.

“Hey“

“Hey…“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hc that Yahaba is terrible with children and Kyoutani had to physically keep him from destroying those kids innocence. 
> 
> Hope ya liked it


	27. Pick up lines(AliSae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four times Saeko uses shitty pick up lines and the one time she doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alisas in fourth and Saeko in sixth year.

"If you were a dementor, I'd become a criminal just to get your kiss", Alisa stumbled in her steps, stopping to stare at the smaller girl. An upperclassmen though, from what Alisa knew. A blush rose up her cheeks and ears as the blonde winked at her. "W-what?", Alisa questioned, clearly flustered. The bombshell blonde laughed. "Tanaka Saeko, nice to meet ya", she introduced herself, pointing with her thumb at herself. Alisa tried real hard to not stare at the other girls chest. "H-Haiba Alisa... pleasure to meet you", the taller girl hesistantly introduced herself. Saeko smiled brightly and gave a small goodbye as she went on her way again. 

-

"Are you using the Confundus charm or are you just naturally mind blowing?", Alisa shrieked and looked up from her Divinations book. "T-Tanaka...", she greeted softly, a blush spreading on her cheeks. "Yo!", the blonde held her hand up in greeting and grinned. She flopped down next to Alisa on the couch and got to working on her own homework. 

-

"You must be magical, because I've fallen under your spell", Saekos voice rang in Alisas ears at dinner. She turned around to find the girl already a bit away, chatting with her younger brother and his Hufflepuff friend. Lev asked if something was wrong, if she was sick, her cheeks seemed red, but Alisa didn't hear her little brother as she watched the blonde smile and laugh about something. 

-

"You have the portkey to my heart" was the next pick up line Alisa heard. Or rather read. 

Alisa hasn't gotten any letters as of late. Her parents have been quiet for a while after she came out, saying they needed time to sort it out. So when the white latter landed in front of her at breakfast she was confused at first, but quickly recognized Saekos handwriting. Alisa looked over to the blonde Gryffindor watching her. They shared a small, knowing smile and turned back to their food. 

-

"I'm not wearing an invisibility cloak, but do you think I could still visit your restricted section tonight?", Saeko almost choked on her butterbeer and coughed, her fist slamming into her chest to help her. The blonde turned around to see her silver haired girlfriend smiling innocently at her. Alisas eyes held a certain challenge to them and twinkled mischievously. Saeko grinned. 

"You bet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short and hopefully not that shitty. (I'm just really freakin gay for these two)
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
